My Own Boss
by xCrescentMayFluffynessx
Summary: Three OC characters named Ruby Jinx, Evianna Jinx and Lacie Vice get caught up in a strange situation two tea loving bosses are living with them with their right hand people at their side how are the girls suppose to deal with this and how had they come to appear there to begin with. I know summary's not that great storys developing as I go also rated M for later settings and such


My Own Boss

Disclaimer: I sadly veryyyy sadly don't own either one of them why Ghost Hunt and HnKnA. Oh but how I wish though xD yeah right I wouldn't have thought up what those creators did :)

This is supposed to be a comedy, bit of romance, and friendship complete randomness fanfic so please don't judge me so harshly everyone thinks up things differently and I apologize in advance about my grammar my beta hasn't looked over this yet my beta being my best friend she busy too though and to be honest my grammar is terrible for my first language being English that is yush I know terrible don't remind me -_-

Soooooo hope you enjoy the little crazed story I randomly thought up~

P.s. RavenMichaelis has an oc in here named: Lacie Vice just wanted to throw that shout out to her! And also my bestie whos profile name is CeciliaHeart has an oc by the name of: Evianna Jinx my oc's older sister soooo without futher ado enjoy the chappy ;)

* * *

.1.

This was one morning a certain teenage group of girls will never forget…

Ruby Jinx is the name and well I'm 16 still attending High School with ok grades but I have a tendency where trouble follows me. Although I tend to just shake it off it's still there. So here's to another same routine day or so I'd thought.

I could hear the ringing of my alarm telling me to get up but I was way too tired, my part time job nearly sucks me dry. But the noise only grew louder I tossed to my right side colliding with a foreign object that was squishy and warm.

"Ngh…Shuddup…" I groaned more trying to find the alarm clock till my wandering hand connected with a bed of hair I was lost rubbing the object next to me before I peeled my eyes open only seeing blurs. Thankfully my glasses were close by I slipped them on only to see a handsome… very handsome man in my bed with me. . .

"Yahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screeched out as loudly as my lungs would let me into the unknown strangers ear.

OuO

I was pacing in my restroom that I unimaginably managed to run to in the moment I shoved the stranger to the floor away from my side. Was he a rapist or was I kidnapped? Oh man! Just Great! I sighed giving up on the possibilities that were many if I'd kept thinking on and on. I built up the courage peeling the door back only to have it lock into place.

"Ep…" I squealed out looking up at the man he was absolutely pissed off from my sudden actions

"Miss..What?" he was certainly handsome and had a deep voice too. Wait now's not the time to swoon I frowned back up at him before kicking him square in the nuts when he went down I was pleased hopping over him and out to my living room/ kitchen grabbing a hold of a knife at least it was still the apartment I lived in… wait what did that say for me then? I sighed before jumping up as the man came running out while stifling a groan somehow I felt nervousness creep its way up my spine.

"L-Lacie!? Y-you stay right there! Or else!" I glared at him seriously hoping my threat was enough, till I heard a click as Lacie who had been a bit of a rough houser surprisingly emerged holding a teenaged brown haired girl that yawned but still looked just as frightened as that guy made me feel?

"Mai?! the strange man called out to the girl I turned my gaze back to him curiously "Mister do you know this girl or did you kidnap her too?!" I was pretty crazy while also being cautious because if he hadn't brought her here I was going to hold onto her like a best friend he sighed in response to my question running his hand through his bangs that resided over his right eye keeping it hidden in a way I cocked an eyebrow at him "Aye do ya?" I pressed on

"Yes I do her name is Mai now put her down." I turned to Lacie that did as told settling the tired girl down "Lin what's going on?" she clumsily walked to him, he kneeled down before her with a stern look placing his hands upon her shoulders with a firm squeeze while she but only stopped rubbing her eyes revealing bright brown orbs "Mai where is Naru?","Don't know..thought he was with you?" Lin sighed at this maybe whoever this Naru guy was worried him? "Mai did you not find it strange waking up in…" he peered up at us two

"Lacie." She responded quickly

"Well in Lacie's room?" Mai looked back eyes growing wide as a small tint of pink creep out on her cheeks "Ah! I'm sorry!" she bowed down so they weren't a threat. I set the knife down but did lean on my left leg more crossing my arms over my chest.

"Soo… Anyone know what dah hecks going on?" I asked as Lin stood looking down at me. Cheater.

"Hn" I sighed heavily tossing my hands behind my head and nudged Lacie playfully till a cluttering noise came from our bathroom. Now what?! I just went up to it gripping the knob while holding up 3 fingers to the others.

"3"

Lin stood on the left side of the door away from me Mai behind him, she clung to him with a serious face on ready for any surprises

"2"

Lacie out of nowhere popped her bubble gum as loud as possible I felt myself twitch in response sneering at her knowing she was playing telling me to stop building up the suspense

"1!"

I tossed the door open and ran straight behind Lacie peeking out to see two more strangers and guys at that I huffed out in defeat these surprises were no fun really my bangs flopped down in a mess but who cares it was still early. "Hey Ruby where's Evianna?" I took this thought into consideration where was my crazy older sister? As if on cue her door was sent flying off its hinges and landed square in front of the sofa I swear I had to jump up or I would be missing two feet. A sweat drop forming till my sister's shouts brought me back to the current situation

"Aye! Back!" I watched her jump up on top of her bed threatening someone with her trusty steel bat then the man who she'd been yelling at walked out of her room shoving his hands in his pockets a scowl on his face. I'm guessing he woke up on the wrong side of the bed today like Evi she was a grumpy pants

"Naru!"

Mai seemed to have found the guy he was stuck with my crazy sister not that I wasn't crazy either but I just continued to watch on these strangers knew how to work better than us three girls that were flabbergasted. Evi came out handing the bat down looking at the group of three besides us of course it was all quiet till Mai gripped Naru's arm and he hissed out in pain shooting a death glare at her. Dah heck she was just worried for you…. I thought shaking my head "Mai do not touch me!" Naru seethed out coldly and she obliged Lin gently worked the young man's sleeve up showing off a bluish black bruise in the shape of a…well the tip of a baseball bat.

"Any idea where these folks came from" Evi questioned

"Nope" Was all me and Lacie could say

"Elliot just where are we?" I looked at the other group of strangers although they were a group of two the one who spoke wore the most strangest clothes of us all not to mention the man he referred to as Elliot seemed to have real life rabbit ears attached to his head amazing.

OwO

Just in 30 mins the group that sat at the couch was: Mai Taniyama, Lin Koujo, and Naru that's what they called him not stating a last name like it mattered anyways. The other group that turned our dining room into a tea time room was Blood Dupre the idiot with a top hat and cane and the adorable on who was scarfing carrot cake we had left was Elliot March they were the weirdest in my opinion. So here we were three unfortunate roommates that had unknown people appear here.

"Soooo do we kick them out?" I asked quietly

"Duh!" Lacie answered while Evianna seemed to busy glaring at Blood and Elliot who were helping themselves to our hard earned food.

"Naru are you alright?" Mai's voice trembled with worry before she rushed over to my side eyes glistening as if tears threatened to fall "Do you have a first aid kit?" I nodded going to grab it and followed Mai on over to the others of her group "Here you are" I spoke softly but was meet with a cold blue eyed glare "Thank you… that's all." I turned around rolling my eyes with crossed arms marching to Lacie wondering where Evi disappeared to "that's all…." I mumbled mimicking Naru's answer before stopping beside Lacie who had an amused grin on "Jerk"

"Who is that Naru fella?"

"You bet! So demanding he is no king bet you he's a jumped up rich spoiled person that's why he's so full of it"

"Ha! Try that Blood guy Elliot's at his beckoned call that's where I think Evi ran off too"

"Great." I had a feeling something crazy was in store

Then there was cluttering noise again and so we stepped into the dining room Evi was pulling Blood's hair with one of her feet pressed to his face as Elliot tried to pry her off yanking Blood's hair in the process it was a site to behold "You're paying for the tea and cake!" was Evi's demand till Elliot finally got her off and set her aside bending down to check Blood my sister just fixed her top and bandana cracking her shoulders "Okay…. You wanna man handle a lady and then go back to being sweet I'll show you man handling!" and before we knew it she jumped on Elliot's back blinding him and kicked Blood into the living room. Bye bye coffee table that shattered into billions of pieces by Blood's stumbling he'd also stepped on Mai's foot which didn't sit well with me when she screamed in pain. Although it was funny to see his eyes widen in shock I still tapped him. "Hey…","What?" he turned to me in annoyance

"This!" I gave him my best right hook to the chin after I knocked his teeth together in pain I winced backing away my knuckles hurting shaking my hand to numb the pain. Not soon after a fight broke out in the tiny apartment Evi bit Elliot's ear while Lacie slapped Lin who'd accidentally groped her due to Elliot slamming Evi into him. I was between smacking Naru and Blood whenever they'd been rude to Mai she was a helpless victim in all this madness when everyone got thrown into a perspective area and hopped to our feet's. Scattered glass, splintered wood pieces and crazy hair dos there wasn't much to say till we all began arguing

"This is our house!" Evi started off pointing a finger Naru and Blood's way

"Blood wouldn't want to stay here anyways it's a wreak" Elliot defended

"Then leave" Evi continued on

"Don't touch me again pervert" Lacie cut her eyes at Lin with threats flying off in her mind

"I apologize but in the end I hold no such interest in doing so again" Lin's calm response was unexpected so their convo dropped just with only glares firing up

"Honestly I blame you two!" I shouted at Naru and Blood who turned to me with eyes in interest/amusement

"May I ask as to why you believe this?" Naru's calm yet arrogant response was enough to get my blood pumping

"You had to be in there with her my sister Evianna! And I bet you had to say some pretty boy remark to get her going probably why you deserved that bruise!" I huffed out tucking some of my bangs behind my ear "All I simply said is I hold no interest in such a woman to her"

"Exactly just glue your mouth shut then!" I continued on loving the way his eye twitched with grimace towards me "U-um it's not Naru's fault really"

"Ugh! Fine only for Mai unlike you gorillas she's at least not caught up in this! And Blood ugh never mind I'm wasting my breath with you." I crossed my arms till Elliot looked to me with stressed eyes and tense ears ready to say something in his Boss it seemed like defense but I beat him to the punch.

"Stuff it rabbit man your boss here's a jerk and a douche wiper."

"I'm not a rabbit! I'm a dog! And Blood is not he's the greatest mafia boss ever!"

I lifted an eyebrow at that "A dog please you're definitely a rabbit take a look at you ears no dogs ears sit straight up or flop outwards. And your boss which isn't a surprise doesn't suit being a mafia boss."

"Pff you told it right Ruby" I heard Lacie crack up holding her stomach I couldn't hold the laughter back anymore I was holding back loud fits of laughs only giggles coming out soon Evianna sat on the floor clenching her stomach. I leaned back crashing into Mai but she only laughed with us steadying me it was crazy truly we weren't normal girls.

"What just happened?" Elliot asked rubbing his sore ear

"Ugh." Lin let out a groan watching me and Mai just laugh together

"This must be natural for women" Naru responded in a low tone

"Mood swings perhaps?" Blood finished off trying to settle his sticking up hair from Evi's foot palm but after all their remarks they'd began to shake with laughter too. I wiped a tear away seeing Elliot Blood and Lacie laughing about something who knows no one could actually finish their sentence while we'd all amazingly understood each other. I resulted in teasing Lin about his smoothing groping of Lacie's breast Mai joined in mercilessly which strangely Naru did too and Evi joined the other 3 about her seriousness of biting off Elliot's ears. Just what the heck happened?

OmO

After what felt like hours of laughter and getting to know everyone we all sat around lazily we'd suspended our energy through our fighting arguing and laughing remising the conflict . Mai leaned against Naru who wasn't too keen of objecting at the moment as he rubbed over his bandaged bruise. I sat between Lacie and Elliot with relief Blood alone as well as Lin and Evi was the first to move stumbling to her feet.

"Hey Naru, sorry about hitting you" she smiled nervously

"It's alright you simply are going to have to pay for the medication" Naru informed her

"Haha very funny you narcissist you"

"You caught it Evianna" Mai cheered on

"Well then before any of that" I stood up stretching bones snapping some "Anyone wanna eat cause I sure do!" I grinned as everyone rose their hands even Naru the Narcissists rose his slowly

"Good then let's get fixed up and go out to eat!" I was happy about that we had no food left at home

"Of course your happy Ruby thank Evianna here for hitting the stove smack dab with her good old bat!" I nodded till a smell came out in the air…. "Oh no Evianna!?"

* * *

Duh Duh Duh! Sooo dats the first chappy leave reviews because I'd be delighted to have them so yeah also let me know what you think and shoot me a pm if there's anything you'd like to discuss hope this is funny in anyway that's what I'm aiming for most of all you all laughing but hey this is barely my second fanfic being posted here. Sorry in advance if some people are out of character I tried my best and yea my oc and best friends oc are meant to be crazy we wanted that for them sooo till next time I hope you guys cheer me on to update more often because im also working on my own original story at the time too.

xCrescentMayFluffynessx Out! Xoxoxoxo~


End file.
